thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of the Purple Rose
The Society of the Purple Rose is a Dekn-based religious cult which operates out of Taveril'domaine. They devote themselves to the veneration, and service of, Marchosias Aversen, whom they refer to as "God-Emperor Elucidis." Devotees dress in purple and white. They also have an official blog. Customs Sainthood The Society of the Purple Rose is known to confer sainthood upon those in whom Marchosias takes special interest. Saints are given a title, by which they are called exclusively, and members are instructed to meditate upon certain qualities attributed to each. Sacrifice The Society of the Purple Rose will occasionally offer an unfaithful Dekn, or occasionally one of their own members, to Marchosias as a sacrifice. Whether the nature of this sacrifice is symbolic or literal depends entirely on who is being laid on the altar, and the kind of mood that Marchosias happens to be in at the time. Initiation Initiation into the Society of the Purple Rose takes many forms, but its most basic and common form involves the initiate having their vision obscured with a veil and being presented before Marchosias, who then lifts the veil and turns his power up to full blast while offering the new initiate a "blessing" of some sort. The rite tends to have the effect of making sure that new initiates imprint on him like baby ducklings. The Violet Gala The Society hosts an annual formal ball for fundraising purposes and spreading their message to the community. Only the lucky faithful and the wealthiest of high society Dekn fundraising purposes are permitted to attend. Being chosen to accompany Marchosias is considered the highest honor that can be bestowed upon one of the faithful. Punishment Members of the Society who disobey Marchosias or are otherwise disloyal to the group will suffer swift punishment. Those who commit minor offenses will be punished according to their crimes. One may be put in solitary confinement, beaten (or physically tortured in other ways), or forced to carry out intimate and/or degrading acts by Marchosias. The punishment is tailored to the individual, as well as the nature of their crime."Shanna and Lauri Take A Field Trip", musesandmagick. The Siren Saga; Volume One: The Acolyte Those who carry out more serious transgressions, such as trying to overpower Marchosias or break free from his control, are taken to the Glades of Altamir'zin (a sub-realm controlled by Marchosias) for "re-education". It is unknown what said "re-education" entails, other than that it lasts for months at a time. Those who succeed in leaving the group are stricken from Society records, and considered "apostates". People of Interest Known Members * Shanna "Damask" Averil * Timothée Solal * Lysandra "Royal Sunset" Myrrine * Penperin "Hybrid-Tea" Ilsenthe * Malistrade "Hildesheim Rose" Imsarrah * Cien "Montezuma" Savatier Known "Saints" * The Isolator (Andras As'phyxiar) * The Page (Juniper Azure) * The Witness (Nathali Sha'harzad) * The Guardian (Moirah Averil) * The Loyalist (Unknown) * The Herald (Laurien "Moss Rose" Adaire) References Category:Universe X Category:Alliances Category:Alliances (Universe X)